Death Period
Death Period is a clan operating out of the Kingdom of Altar. They are currently 2nd place in the Kingdom of Altar's clan rankings. History Ray Starling created this clan in order to participate in the war between the Dryfe Imperium and the Kingdom of Altar, in order to fulfill his oath to assist the first princess, Altimia A. Altar. Before the peace conference between Dryfe and Altar, Ray at first planned to join Chelsea's clan temporarily to be able to partake in the war, but because the clan was disbanded, Ray was thinking to join Lunar Society temporarily. While he was dejected at that prospect, Xunyu then advised Ray to make his own clan along with Shu as a member to increase his chance to get into the clan rankings. After that, Ray goes to the usual restaurant to discuss this with his party. Those who are present at the time are BBB, Marie, Rook, Nemesis, and Babylon. Ray then contacted Shu with Telepathy Cuffs about his plan to make a clan. About half an hour later, Shu comes along with Lei Lei after doing some quest. Surprisingly, Shu's quest points was more than enough to get into the clan rankings. While doing so, Shu then asked some questions to Ray about his goal to be a ranker long ago back at Ray's welcoming party. Ray answered it with determination that although it does leave a bad aftertaste to bend one's goal, it's necessary to assist Azurite. After a short silence, Shu said that he passed and then declared that he will join his clan with Ray as the owner. Everyone agreed and so Ray also decided to become the owner. Lei-Lei, who was also present, decided to also join the clan much to everyone surprise. They then decided to make the clan the same day because Lei Lei might not have the time to login next time. At the adventurer's guild, they have a bit of trouble deciding the name, after discussing it for over an hour, the guild were about to close when BBB propose a lottery draw. All members present wrote the first and second half of a name in a paper each and put it inside a box. Namesis and Babylon then shaked the box and Ray drew it. The lottery resulted in the clan name Death Period. While everyone was speechless, BBB, Marie, and Lei Lei think the name is very good. Rook then interpreted it as putting a period to unreasonable death. Ray accepted it as it is because everyone seemed to like the name. Information The clan's headquarters is the 8th stadium of Gideon, located in the city's 8th district. Members Trivia * List of each names collected for the lottery ** Ray : Life - Guard ** Rook : Head - Period ** Marie : Death - Shadow ** BBB : Violence - Fortress ** Lei Lei : Eden's - Rock ** Shu : Super Lovely - Animal Costume Club (素敵大好き・着ぐるみ愛好会) Navigation Category:Clans Category:Clan Rankers